


Ink Filled

by jinx22



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Eel Hubert, Eventual Smut, M/M, Oviposition, Sailor Ferdinand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx22/pseuds/jinx22
Summary: Drowning, kicking furiously against the tides of the ocean, leaves any man vulnerable. And that’s when the creatures lurking under the waves come up for air.And Ferdinand Von Aegir goes down.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 22
Kudos: 366





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> content warnings:
> 
> oviposition, vague amounts of stockholm syndrome if you squint (it's very beauty and the beast)

“Abandon ship!” Ferdinand calls as he chokes on the smoke, fires blazing around him. Thunder cracks in the sky, and with it lighting strikes - hitting the mask of his ship and sending the wood splintering and cracking. “Get into the smaller boats - Go!” 

He jogs across to the side of the deck in search of his own row boat, swearing as he notices it gone. He has no time to react, however, as the mast cracks and begins to fall, bringing with it the fire that has caught light to the main sails.

With a deep breath, and a quick final glance over his beautiful boat, he is forced over the side of the boat, leaping into the water. Ferdinand hits the waves with a smack, forcing a deep breath to kick himself under the water as another sharp wave rolls across the surface, kicking away from the boat where it begins to fall; staying under and away from the falling wood and splinters, trying to avoid the barrels of food and wine that stain the water red. 

The need to breathe is eventually too strong though, and finally Ferdinand is forced to raise his head above the water, clinging to a half broken barrel floating beside him. “Anyone?!” He calls over the now pouring rain, more thunder crackling through the night sky. 

“Hello?!”

Thunder resounds again, and the falling boat creaks and moans as another bolt of lightning hits, causing the gunpowder they have onboard to explode, forcing Ferdinand’s ears to ring and his vision to blank as he tries to hold desperately onto whatever he can to keep afloat.

**

_ "Human."  _

Ferdinands eyes snap open at those cool words, inhaling a gasp of air as he's suddenly jarred from his unconscious. Water slops and splashes around him, hair tangling with itself, strands of it pulling over his eyes before he manages to rub a hand over his face to push it away.

He grips, half-hazardly, onto a piece of floating driftwood, his head spinning too much to remember that what had startled him awake had been words. Or had it just been the wind? Or another dead sailor crying for help from the shipwreck?

Nevertheless, he tries to pull himself further onto the driftwood, gasping in pain as a splinter slices through his hand and spills blood into the dark ocean. He hisses with pain, forcing his eyes away from the cut as he attempts to drag himself to safety.

_ "Now you are just teasing me."  _

This time Ferdinand hears the voice, although it's barely above a whisper. From what direction did it come? Ferdinand has no idea, but it reminds him of when he goes hunting for prey in the forests of his manor. 

He turns to the side to look, and there is nothing, so he tries to drag himself back up onto the driftwood, body freezing as he feels the delicate wrap of something slimy around his ankle. 

Deep breaths. It's probably just seaweed.

So he tries to pull his leg up again, but whatever it is only winds around his calves tighter, giving him a tug back down that slices more of the timber through his arm.

His legs kick automatically, trying to escape, but it holds tight, and soon claws are dragging up his back before the hand comes to rest against his shoulder blades and Ferdinand can feel the looming presence of a face resting against his shoulder. 

"Do you need some help, little human?" 

The only way Ferdinand can possibly think to describe the voice is as something  _ silky _ , and it sends a strange shiver down his spine. 

"Yes please." He manages to get out, politeness not forgotten. "I cut my arm on the wood-" Ferdinand would address the existence of this beast later. Or the fact it may just be his blood loss, and that he is actually actually sinking to the bottom of the ocean. 

"So you did." It says, spare arm sliding up Ferdinands shoulder before running its way down his arm across where other cuts lay. He watches with wide eyes as it's fingers come into view, dark, purpled skin fading into white-grey from the wrist up, long black claws, jagged and ripped towards the ends due to what Ferdinand can only presume was from hunting. 

_ Hunting _ .

He was being hunted now, too. It was like the tales of sirens-- He was going to be eaten!

“M-my ship was struck by lightning. Can you help me find my way back to shore?” It was worth a try, and he doubts that anything he could say would make the creature want to eat him any less. He is ignored anyway, like one would be ignored when talking to a cat. “Please, creature-” he slips from the driftwood but the thing catches him before he can dip underwater, helping him back up to cling on. “Do not ignore me when I address yo-”

"You wear a lot of shiny objects. More than those before you." It interrupts, voice clearly teasing. Ferdinand pouts automatically, his brows furrowing slightly despite his situation as his chest wells with a mild amount of offense. 

"I do not understand." He says back, eyes following claws tap over the golden watch he wears, the same purple fingers sliding down to run over the golden rings that sparkle with jewels before sliding back up to cufflinks. 

"You are bizarre." The hand continues moving, this time across his shoulder until it’s able to carefully grab a handful of hair to pull it away from his ear where more gold dangles. Ferdinand’s breath hitches as he feels the hand against his ear; was it admiring? Ferdinand cannot tell. 

"Strange little human with your sparkly gold..." His hair is let go to fall across his ear again and the hand returns to his wrist. 

"I do not know what you are getting at, but  _ frankly _ it is none of your business  _ how _ I dress myself--" his words are cut off with a sudden gasp of pain as fingers dip into his wound as the creatures other hand slips around his belly; the same slimy appendage that Ferdinand first felt circles around his leg too, dragging him away from the driftwood he clings to. 

The conversation is promptly forgotten.

"Let go, I have you."

It's hardly a choice, but Ferdinand lets go anyway, on his back and completely held up by this monster as he’s forced to lean back against its chest - mildly frustrated he was cut off half way through  _ defending  _ himself. 

They fade into silence, just floating there as the waves splash against them, not drifting away from what is left of the boat but not getting any closer to it either. The tail tightens and untightens around his ankle, curling up around his calf before pulling away again. Testing something, feeling for something. Perhaps it intends to rip his limbs from the rest of his body, cut him into pieces before it--

"Are you going to eat me?" Ferdinand’s voice shakes slightly, but he forces it to steady. This is not how the heir to the Aegir house will go down!

The creature laughs, deep beside Ferdinands ear, as its hand slowly circles over the small of his back, the tips of its fingers sinking into the tears on his uniform, scratching lightly at the skin and leaving goosebumps in its wake. 

"If it is my gold you want, you can take as much as you need." Ferdinand continues as it's hand slides further into the rip in his jacket, gripping tight as it wraps around the skin. “Or something else? Livestock maybe--”

"No. I like you." Its voice grows darker as it’s hands explore more, its tail - thick and as dark as the purple on his fingers, slides between his legs to hold him afloat; holding him at mercy to whatever it decides to do to him. Hands circle his hips again, but this time its fingers begin to explore over his belly, thumbs pressing into his side's where his stomach dips. "I have never met a human so talkative." 

“I hope this means you will assist me in getting back to my boat.” Another dark chuckle is pulled from the creatures lips, “You see, I fear I may be getting frostbite on my fingers and toes, it is quite cold in these waters for m-.” 

"I want to keep you." 

The words send a dark thrill up his spine, and where the creature noses into the side of his neck he can feel his pulse quicken. Keep him. Keep him how? The nose buries into the side of Ferdinand’s neck again, and this time there’s something wet and hard that laps against his pulse, slides up the side of his neck before pulling away. “You are silent, human.”

Ferdinand clears his throat, ‘“Indeed.” 

“I can feel your pulse. You fear me.”

“I do not-” Ferdinand swallows nervously, “you have just taken me off guard. I have not even seen your face and now you wish to keep me.” He should have realised the implications after saying that, as the creature, in one smooth motion, slides himself around as to come face to face with Ferdinand, tail wrapping firmly around his thighs to keep him above the water.

Any doubts Ferdinand had about whether or not it was human were quickly confirmed, with its pitch black eyes resembling something demonic and hair that hung across his face in dark messy strands. He was undoubtedly not human. 

But still beautiful. Handsome,  _ almost _ , in a terrible sort of way - skin stark white, almost grey, and deep cheekbones, framed by bare shoulders that were terribly bony. 

A hand reaches to touch the side of his face and although Ferdinand flinches as the claws scrape the side of his jaw he leans into the touch. As terrified as he is, there is something so intriguing and amazing about this creature that Ferdinand couldn’t help but want it as much as it seemed to want him. 

“My name is Ferdinand von Aegir, of the Aegir household.” 

“Ferdinand.” One darkened finger slides under his chin to lift his head up as his tongue, long and black like a snake slides from between his lips, “I am Hubert.”

“It is a pleasure to meet you.”

Hubert slides closer now, his lips parted and tongue sticking out - twitching as his tail wraps tighter around Ferdinand’s waist. The fingers previously on his stomach slide towards his back, again sliding under his shirt and waistcoat through the same rip and smoothing up his back to rest between his shoulder blades. 

He can tell what’s happening, he is not a fool, but he finds himself more so excited than afraid. Not that he thinks it would have stopped Hubert if he hadn’t wanted it. 

Ferdinand hardly has time to get another word in before Hubert’s leaning in even closer, his hand sliding around the back of Ferdinand’s hand to support him as he’s being leaned back into the water, ears being engulfed in the dark blue. He would stop to wonder how Hubert is even keeping himself up if his mouth wasn’t being pried open by long fingers and there wasn’t a tongue snaking over his neck. 

Ferdinand’s eyes shift closed - and rightly so, as he is engulfed in water. A sharp breath is drawn before he goes under as hands lace through his bright hair and drag him in closer until the tongue so devilishly running over the skin on his neck finds his lips and slips between them. It’s a struggle not to inhale. A struggle to relax without breathing as the tongue slips further into his throat, exploring and twisting. 

But he’s gentle, and his hands slide to support the back of Ferdinand’s neck as they - what Ferdinand can only imagine they’re doing - kiss. 

Unable to fight the urge to keep his eyes closed, they open only to see what looks like ink running from the corners of Hubert’s mouth, pulsing from areas on his tongue. He shudders at the sudden full feeling down his throat, panic rising, and gazes towards the surface. But Hubert soothes him instead with a hand to the side of his cheek and the upwards tilt of his lips as his tongue slides away.   
  
“Breathe.”

He shakes his head, no! He can’t- but the feeling swells, and there becomes a point where the burning in his lungs is too great so he must, for there is no other choice. 

However when he does, and his expression must show it because Hubert leans back in, he finds that he  _ can.  _ The water is like air as he breathes, and Ferdinand wonders what dark magic is at play, what that black ink was that coursed through his veins. But he has little time to think for he is sinking deeper and deeper into the dark as his captor wastes no time in wrapping his tail around Ferdinand’s legs; pulling him closer and connecting their faces once more.

More ink pools at Hubert’s lips, encompassing Ferdinand in a black haze as he sinks. He thought he would have been scared, the light from the moon in the waves above slowly vanishing, but instead he feels a strange sort of peacefulness wrap around him. The sea has always fascinated him; the tales of sirens luring men to their deaths or beasts under the waves did little to scare him and more so inspire him to sail further, explore farther. 

A part of him was always a little disappointed he could never be charmed by a siren. Until ,well, now.

The creature circles around him slowly, fingertips that seem to glow the deeper they fall into the ocean dancing across Ferdinand’s skin now - guiding him through the water, twisting him in slow, smooth circles. Ferdinand would assume him to be playing with prey if not for the way his fingers lingered and claws caught instead, treating Ferdinand like he was a jewel to be protected, something precious and expensive. 

They swim for a long time, through the sea, while Hubert guides them both with large sweeps of his tail. But soon they arrive to wherever Hubert was leading them, ducking through a small arch with a tail protectively guiding him into the hollow of an underwater cave with; what Ferdinand can only describe as a nest sitting in the corner of said cave. 

It sits above the water, in a pocket of air, lined with seaweed and sand and decorated with an assortment of shiny stones. For what reason? He does not know, for Hubert does not need to breathe air. Or so it seems. 

It almost feels planned, but if so; for how long? And why?

It seems to be a theme that he is unable to think for long before the creature is interrupting him, this time it is to ease him onto the ledge of stone. As his head rises from the water he remembers how good air is, and takes to gasp a lungful of it, the ache from being waterlogged, from being thrown off his ship finally hitting him. His muscles burn, and although he does not trust this creature,it did save him - ignoring the fact he was brought to some strange cave somewhere in the ocean instead of land, the tiredness behind his eyes is too strong, and he feels himself giving in to laying down in this surprisingly comfortable bed.

Hubert himself does not leave the water, but he shifts closer as Ferdinand’s eyes blink wearily, his head mere inches from Ferdinand’s face; his gaze smooth. 

“You may rest.” Ferdinand would have anyway. “I will watch.” His blinks grow longer, and the fingers that run through his hair are almost comforting as he finds himself fading to sleep. 

**

As he jolts awake the only thing on his mind is how freezing it is. Ferdinand’s teeth chatter, and as he glances to his fingers he finds the tips of them blue. Where was he again? What had-?

Shipwreck. Creature. Cave. 

Right.

“Hello?” He calls, feebly, shivering again and shifting where he sits, crawling closer to the edge - almost scared as he looks into the dark of the water that laps against the rocks where his knees rest. “Excuse me, sir-”  _ sir?  _ “Perhaps you have a blanket or spare change of-”

“Be still.” Comes a reply as Hubert rises from the depths - one hand holding himself up against Ferdinands knee while the other cradles his face. A shiver runs up his spine, this one different to the shivers before it. 

“I just wish for a blanket-”

“- _ And  _ quiet.” Hubert leans closer, and Ferdinand’s breath hitches as he runs his thumb against Ferdinand’s bottom lip; all words forgotten. “Are all humans this loud?” It’s more of a musing - not that Ferdinand could have responded - judging by the way he slides the digit against Ferdinand’s tongue and presses it down, urging his mouth open. Ferdinand does, of course, perplexed by the yellow in Hubert’s eyes that looks  _ gentle _ almost, as he leans closer. His tongue - dripping with that same ink substance from earlier - slides out from his thin lips, unfurling as Hubert leans in, gripping tighter on Ferdinand’s knee before finally pressing their lips together.

Finally? As if Ferdinand had been waiting for these touches. 

This time though, as Hubert’s hand slides away to cup his jaw and his tongue fills his mouth; he is prepared. His stomach tightens as it sinks deeper, and his arms raise of their own accord to pull Hubert in deeper - a sick feeling inside of him wanting  _ more. _ So he does, he grips Hubert’s bony shoulders, slides a hand down his back as he feels the tongue rut deeper into his throat. He sucks on the muscle as ink pools from his lips and dribbles down his chin as unbeknownst to him, warmth fills from from the inside out like a hot cup of tea.

Warmth.

_ He is magical. _

Hubert’s smooth fingers run through his hair, tangled now it’s dry, but still urging a soft whimper from the back of Ferdinand’s throat nonetheless, as they grip at the orange locks. It’s over too quickly, and moments later Hubert is pulling away; leaving Ferdinand with a feeling that he is the only one disappointed by the sudden lack of contact. 

But Huberts hand catches against his collar as he pulls back, and he makes a funny type of disgruntled sound as his expression twists in tow, his sharp nails slicing into the fabric as if it’s more like a lock without the key than a piece of petty fabric.

“Humans are obsessed with covering themselves in…” The fabric rips as Hubert pulls, exposing parts of Ferdinand’s shoulder; littered in freckles and flushed skin, “...in whatever this is.” He pulls again, and this time the material makes a satisfying rip across his chest, making Ferdinand’s head spin enough that he struggles to find a witty reply. 

“It would be indecent to walk around bare.”

It earns only another tug from Hubert while his expression grows darker. “Hm.”

The creature just seems to watch, now, drinking in everything that is Ferdinand as more of his skin is revealed. His heart beats fast, blood pounding against his veins,  _ throbbing _ where the sharp nails trail. Goosebumps litter his skin while his excitement grows - thighs spreading where he knees as the hands slide lower. Never had he been wanted so outwardly, never had someone - some _ thing - _ looked at him with such desperation as is Ferdinand would be the only one to crave it's thirst. 

His stomach gives an odd little jump as Hubert reaches his thighs, perhaps what is left of any rational thought, and twists as the material rips under his claws. Is it so wrong to want this so badly? To become aroused by the touches of someone whom you are not wedded to, to someone who has not courted you the proper way?

Sex was reserved for marriage, and yet these cravings told him otherwise. Nobilities be damned to hell, if he wanted to experience coitus with this beast then he was well within his right to. Right?

It was much easier to think when Hubert had been taking without asking.

Ferdinand almost wished that Hubert would grab his hair in a fist again, shove him into the stone. Instead he was simply drawing circles against his thighs, pressing his nails into the skin to leave small marks but nothing that  _ hurt _ , only enough that it prickles and sends tremors up his spine. Enough to make his cock twist in the confines of his white pants but not enough to make it tent. 

What did he want?

"You are deep in thought. I can sense your unease." Ferdinand shifts, and his skin flushes again as Hubert trails his hands back up to sit at his waist, digging his fingers into the soft roll of flesh that sits above his hips. 

"Yes well, I have a lot to think about." He moves his own hands over the tops of Hubert's, "we have kissed  _ twice _ now and you have not even attempted to court me-" it's a lazy excuse, he knows already, but the way Hubert's eyebrows draw makes his heart jump ridiculously in excitement.

"Court?" Ferdinand flushes more, and Hubert raises a hand to touch at the skin under his cheek where it grows the reddest. "Please explain these human traditions. If it holds this much meaning to you, I wish to learn." 

“I am unsure as to why you wish to learn, am I not just your next meal? Is this not just play to you?” The hand trails to the side of his face, nails running backwards over his skin and scratching at the stubble that grows there. Hubert only makes a funny little sound at the back of his throat again, fingers tracing the outline of Ferdinand’s jaw, “Answer me, beast.”

It was not the reaction he was hoping for, but it still sends a shrill of excitement to Ferdinand’s crotch as Hubert heaves himself from the water with only his arms. Perhaps it’s the surprise that causes Ferdinand to fall backwards, or the height and strength that Hubert has been hiding, but soon he is laying on hard rock and seaweed, and Hubert is crawling over him with a hand to his chest. 

“Humans seem obsessed with this word.  _ Beast.  _ It’s always beast.” He presses down against Ferdinand’s chest until he can feel the air being forced from his lungs, eyes widening as the hand slides up to his throat, sharp nails digging in as Hubert grips. “Is this all I am to you, little human?”

His hold rises for a moment, allowing Ferdinand to gasp a deep breath, “Heavens - no-” he shifts under Hubert’s heavy form, his heart beat rising. What a time for him to become aroused when he is moments away from being eaten - “I am fascinated with the tales of your kind, always dreamt to meet and-d-” His breath stutters as Hubert leans down to Ferdinand’s ear, his tongue circling the lobe. 

“And I you.” He presses his mouth against Ferdinand’s pulse, and Ferdinand draws a heavy breath in as he feels the teeth at the side of his neck, “I have been watching you for some time, Ferdinand von Aegir. On your boats, waiting for the oppertunity-”

Another gaspy-breath is drawn from Ferdinand’s lips as Hubert’s teeth sink into his neck, enough so that his hips press upwards to grind into the tail that lays across them, desperate almost. “I apologize for calling you a beast, I would be more than happy to teach you anything you wish to learn.” 

He can hardly concentrate, and his mind grows even more fuzzy as Hubert’s tongue crawls across the bite marks he had just made, soothing them. “What is courting, then?”

Why ask him  _ now  _ of all times? When there is a hand making it’s way up his shirt and a tongue sliding up the sides of his face. Why ask him now, while he shifts over Ferdinand, allowing him to rut up into his tail? It’s almost the cruelest thing he has done so far, keeping Ferdinand so far from the bliss of an orgasm yet so close that he is desperate for it.

“It is when you-” Another sharp breath, “when you present to someone a gift, whether that be a flower or perhaps a new scarf or even a letter.” Hubert hums in reply, and then shifts - sliding off of Ferdinand who whimpers like a pathetic whore.

But then Hubert is reaching up to drag him closer, hardly giving Ferdinand a choice as he falls into the water - not so freezing now due to whatever powers Hubert had used before. “Keep talking.” He encourages, and Ferdinand - half lost in thoughts gives a small nod in response as he’s shifted around in the water like a doll. 

“Perhaps after a few weeks of this, months even--” his breath hitches as Hubert pulls his back against his chest, chin leaning against Ferdinand’s shoulder as his hands find Ferdinand’s hips, sliding across the tent forming in his pants, gripping it roughly. And oh- it may be rough, but it’s perfect. Huberts hands are large, and as his claws rip at the fabric until there is nothing clinging onto Ferdinand’s thighs and he wraps his fingers around Ferdinands cock, it's even better.

The webs on his palms catch as he begins to slowly rub, his tongue once again sliding up the side of his face, running behind his ear and across his cheek. “M-m.. maybe after a few months have passed of letters and gifts, the two will approach their parents to ask for marriage, and if their parents see it wise then they will proceed with it.” 

There’s something else that Ferdinand can feel on his lower back now, smooth and slimy - a different kind of wet to the water that splashes against him as they begin to sink lower again. “And then-?”

“And then they will-” Huberts jerking becomes faster, his other hand pulling Ferdinand’s thighs apart, “and then they will marry - and have intercourse to have children--” he gasps as Hubert twists just right, tilting his head back as he comes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warnings:
> 
> same as chapter one, minor non-con

Courting was an unusual idea, but somewhere in the back of Huberts mind it made sense. 

What didn't make sense was Ferdinand von Aegir. Or why, because of Ferdinand von Aegir, Hubert was scouring the bottom of the ocean looking for shiny objects for the third day in a row. Preferably something to match the colour of his brilliant red and golden jewels - but mostly just anything that wasn't a grey stone. 

He had plenty of those already, and Ferdinand did not seem impressed so far.

_ He would be waking up soon.  _ Huberts mind decided to unhelpfully remind him as he turned over another boulder, watching as a crab runs for shelter. 

Humans and their funny rituals. 

They sleep for so long and eat so much, yet their fragile bodies hold little of the energy they need to survive, unlike his own kind who only need to eat a few times every moon. 

That was another strange thing about humans, Hubert notes to himself as he picks up a shell from the bottom of the ocean and turns it over in his hands, is how little heat their pathetic excuse for armour seems to reserve. Ferdinand grew cold so easily, shivering and shaking until his skin turned blue and his lips went purple and he became covered in little spots he called  _ goosebumps _ . 

It was not a good look on the pretty man, he suited the sunshine so much more.

How he used to look upon that ship with his hair glittering in the sunshine when the clouds parted across the sea, with the blue sky behind him and the white sails he reels in with his fleshy, strong arms. 

Never had Hubert been so attracted to a human before. He had had his share of them, finding them lost and devouring them or using their body for a quick release but this,  _ this  _ was different. On that day, when Hubert saw Ferdinand standing there with his clothing hardly buttoned up, his hair free and his smile bright; Hubert had decided he wanted him.

It took moons of waiting until the opportunity arose, but finally his ship had fallen and Hubert had swam in, saved him and now… Now it was time to keep him and  _ breed _ him until he is full and plump then let his spawn feast on the remains.

That was the plan, at least.

However it seems that Ferdinand’s talkative nature and cheerful persona has had unforeseen side-effects on him. 

Like gathering shells.

He was a fearsome sea-demon, he did not gather shells to impress a human! But, once again, here he was, failing miserably at his once foolproof plan, when he reaches down to pick up another shell, tossing it away as he decides it is not good enough if he wishes to  _ court  _ the man properly. 

With a powerful thrust of his tail, and very much shell-less, he begins to make his way back to the nest; popping his head up from below the water to find Ferdinand in his usual spot, curled up and still fast asleep. 

He’s shaking, shivering most likely - and his eyebrows furrow and twitch. He holds himself close, and it’s almost pitiful in a way that makes Hubert think of a dying animal. He leans closer, using his arms to lift himself further onto the ledge of rocks until he’s able to press a hand to Ferdinand’s forehead; confirming any doubts that he is freezing.

There’s an odd feeling in the bottom of his stomach that Hubert cannot remember ever feeling before as he rests his hand against Ferdinands forehead. He recognises the feeling as an urge to protect, to keep safe and to shelter as his hand snakes through Ferdinand’s hair; unable to resist grabbing a fist full of it. 

Why he is feeling this for one particular human? He does not know, but he knows that is wrong as he pulls rougher at the strands of orange between his grey hands - the hair now matted and rough unlike its original silky state. 

A shame, really, it used to be so beautiful.

The man under his hand shivers again, curling in on himself tighter before Hubert leans close and pries his face away from where it’s tucked under against his chest. Blood heats in the low of his abdomen and his tongue snakes out from his lips while he slides a thumb against Ferdinand’s bottom lip, hooking around his teeth to pry his mouth open. 

It sends a thrill through his body, especially as Ferdinand lay there still asleep, allowing -  _ or not allowing  _ \- Hubert to press his thumb down against his tongue. He could play forever, but he forces his hand away; knowing if he does not warm Ferdinand soon it could have implications for his health. For his ability to carry. 

So he removes his hands and leans close enough so that his tongue may slip between those lips.

His arousal grows more than he would have thought, but nevertheless he allows it too; the slick building up around the pouch near his hips and a dark purple colouring the water like a cloud where his tail still rests in it. The mere taste of the human was addicting, and more powerful than he had ever assumed a human to be. He leans in further, unnecessarily exploring his tongue deeper into the sleeping mans lips as the fins down his spine and along his elbows spike out of arousal.

Delicious. He would make such a tasty meal. 

As Ferdinand grows warm beneath him, he stops shaking and soon enough his eyes slide open while Hubert pulls his tongue free. He looks dizzy, and Hubert knows it's the reaction from his magic; his pheromones and scents working away at Ferdinand’s body, arousing him and preparing him. Hubert wonders briefly how much of Ferdinand’s want for him  _ is  _ the pheromones and the magic. How much of him actually wants to be here. 

Would he flee without looking back if given the chance?

"Good morning.." Ferdinands voice is drenched in sleep and he rolls onto his back, finally uncurling and stretching out in a yawn. "What have you been doing this morning? I woke during the night and you were gone." 

_ You noticed? _

"Gathering food." He says, "For you."

Ferdinand's cheeks darken, and Hubert notices every shade they change. "But I was unable to find you anything edible so we will go searching together once you wake more." 

**

It is not the first time they've left the nest together, as much as Hubert would prefer Ferdinand to stay put and grow plump. However he understands the importance of exercise for a human after a long winded explanation by Ferdinand himself. Not to mention Ferdinand's wishes to 'explore' a bit. 

Hubert agreed, for some reason. And rationalized with himself that it's not as if Ferdinand could escape  _ and yet _ .. he knew the truth was he was beginning to enjoy Ferdinand's happiness just as much as his own cravings.

The thoughts are forgotten as he glides through the water, keeping an eye on Ferdinand as he splashes about. Oh, humans are  _ so _ ridiculously clumsy when they try to swim. They’re all limbs when they splash through the water, just as Ferdinand proves now. His hair, far too long, becoming tangled around his arms while his feet kick haphazardly as he tries to reach the bottom of the ocean that is only a short length away.

It’s almost… cute, Hubert realizes with disgust.

_ Gross. _

He swims forwards, smooth and slick in a body that is made for the water until he slides up along Ferdinand’s flank, curling the end of his tail around Ferdinand’s ankles and feeling the way his human’s blood throbs against his skin. It’s like an addiction, and part of Hubert just wants to reach in and rip him open.

It’s oh so tempting.

“You seem to be struggling there.” He says instead, reaching out easily to lay his hand flat on the small of Ferdinand’s back, his nails digging in gently and causing an array of noticeable goosebumps to scatter across his humans skin. 

Ferdinand only gives him a look of defiance in response, shrugging Huberts hand away and attempting - once more - to kick himself deeper in an attempt to get to the sand.

Hubert follows, this time reaching out to wrap his fingers around Ferdinand’s ankle, giving him a tug back and earning a glare from Ferdinand that makes him smirk. 

“What is it that you want so badly from the bottom of the ocean?” His fingers crawl up Ferdinand’s leg until they’re sliding along his waist, digging into the plushness of his stomach until Ferdinand’s back is pressed to his chest and he can guide them down lower. 

Ferdinand does not reply, so Hubert digs his fingers in deeper until Ferdinand squirms and points with his finger, “it is a… a fork.”

Hubert rests his head against Ferdinand’s shoulder, “A fork?” 

“Human eating equipment - it’s called a utensil. I was just curious-” He squirms again, and it sends an odd wave of arousal through Hubert’s body that he leans into, pressing himself closer against the human as heat swells in his abdomen. 

“Why do you care?” He asks, one hand sliding up to cup Ferdinand’s chest, scraping his nails against the soft, pale flesh, squeezing it between his fingers as Ferdinand squirms more. 

“I do not care. You are the one who made it into a deal bigger than it should have been.” 

The human sounds angry, and Hubert just laughs beside his ear, swimming them deeper until Ferdinand can reach out with one hand to pick up the odd little utensil. Hubert’s hands roam his body all the while, squeezing and pinching at the muscle on his chest until Ferdinand lets out a little hiss of discomfort, “Ouch-”

“Hush. Are you satisfied with your fork now, human?” He squeezes again, enjoying the little twitches of pain Ferdinand gives him in response as he tries to shrug himself away. 

But he grows erect, and Hubert can see the way his sex twitches against Hubert’s tail as it slides between his legs.

“Quite- Hubert, we are in-...” he stammers over the words as Hubert’s hands explore further, wasting no time as his thumb presses rough against his small, pink nipple that grows harder under his hands. “We are in  _ public,” _

“There is no one around. This is my territory.” A soft kiss is pressed to the shell of Ferdinand’s ear as his hands slide away, moving back down along his sides until he is able to grip his hips once more, digging his nails into the skin. 

Ferdinand continues to twitch under him, and perhaps it is his discomfort that urges Hubert on. It’s far too much like hunting prey, the thrill of tearing something apart but this.. This has so many better rewards. Like the soft gasps Ferdinand gives him in return or the quiet pleading of  _ No’s _ ,  _ Yes’s _ ,  _ There’s _ and the way Huberts name forms so perfectly on his tongue.

It’s thrilling, and although Hubert had planned to wait longer he cannot resist the temptation, especially as Ferdinand presents himself with his half-hardening cock so eagerly.

Hubert’s fingers slide towards his front, scratching across his abdomen before he sinks his claws into the odd gathering of hairs around his sex. Ferdinand shudders, and Hubert does not miss the soft gasp that is pulled from his lips as he wraps his bony, darkened fingers around Ferdinand’s length. 

It’s heavy in his hand and hardens with each slow stroke Hubert gives it. His own arousal grows too, and as it does it slides from it’s cavity against his tail - hard but wet, almost like the texture of his tail that circles around Ferdinand’s legs, holding the human tighter against him. 

Ferdinand must notice his arousal too, for he arches back into Hubert like he’s desperate for it, grinding his ass - as soft and plush as his hips, against Hubert’s sex. 

It makes for a spectacular show as Hubert’s hands drop from Ferdinand’s erection, rubbing circles up his hips until he’s able to grab into the flesh of his backside - pulling his cheeks apart as Ferdinand keens and twitches in the water. 

Hubert can’t wait to fill him.

He’s unable to resist touching more, so as one hand digs into Ferdinand’s ass the other slides a finger down to his pucker; so different from what his own kind looks like but  _ my _ , if humans weren't made to be fucked then Hubert didn’t know what they were created for.

Ferdinand jumps slightly, and his erection wavers but Hubert doesn’t let it derail him from his prize as he shimmies his way down Ferdinand’s body more until he’s able to pull Ferdinand’s ass against his face. He kisses and bites, and his tongue slicks out from his mouth and smooths down Ferdinand’s ass until it dips between his legs to wrap around his balls. 

Hubert’s nose is ambushed with the scent of arousal, tasting everything; addicted to the musty, warm scent of arousal as it fills his senses and turns him as desperate for Ferdinand’s  _ everything  _ as Ferdinand is for his.

So desperate that he uses his claws to pull apart Ferdinand’s ass cheeks again, taking in how pretty and pert the pink of his hole is as Ferdinand tenses and arches. So ready to be filled.

His tongue withdraws from Ferdinand’s heavy balls and instead snakes against his hole, circling it with his sticky black tongue until he pushes forwards through the tight ring of muscle. Ferdinand arches against his face, and Hubert licks deeper in reward while he wraps one arm tighter around Ferdinand’s place to keep him still. His other hand finds Ferdinand’s cock easily, gripping it roughly as it twitches in his hand while he sucks and licks longingly at his asshole, all the while fingering the oozing head of his cock until Ferdinand is writhing above him.

He needs it like he needs food, and and in a quick moment he’s already sliding back up Ferdinand’s body, winding around him like the sea monster he is and gripping Ferdinand’s hips tight until they bleed. 

It’s like his mind has been completely taken over by lust.

Hubert’s cock slides between Ferdinand’s cheeks as he holds him close, one hand squeezing around the fat of his chest and the other holding onto his hips as he lines himself up with Ferdinand’s tightness and pushes in. Ferdinand shudders, and his pretty little mouth drops open in a gasp of pain yet all the while he leans back into Hubert’s chest like he craves it. 

It’s impossible to resist leaning forwards and sinking his teeth into the humans neck as his blood pulses thick and hot, jerking and twisting as Hubert ruts into him. He bites hard, until blood spills into his mouth and he can safely say he’s claimed Ferdinand as his own. Part of him hardly even means to, he doesn’t even stop to think about the consequences of naming his human his mate but it’s done now and it’s so perfect as Ferdinand bleeds under him. 

His hands grip at Hubert’s arms as Hubert sucks harder into the hollow of his throat, littering it with bruises as Ferdinand quickly becomes undone under him; his back arching when he cries out loud and he shoots streaks of white come into the ocean while Hubert fucks roughly into him.

Hubert feels himself growing closer too, his slick lining the way of Ferdinand’s ass as he thrusts into it, squeezing harder at the flesh of Ferdinand’s chest as Ferdinand allows himself to be used for Hubert’s pleasure. He grows more and more wanton for the moment, his slimy black tail tightening around Ferdinand’s legs; squeezing and holding him still as he too, spills deep into his humans tight heat. 

Hubert has never felt this way before. 

Never been so desperate for a human as he holds tightly onto Ferdinand, twitching inside of him. Never has he been so heated, or been quick. But Ferdinand’s everything is perfect, and Hubert craves him like nothing he has craved before as Ferdinand takes his seed; all hot and white as it fills his stomach and lines it for what is yet to come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning:
> 
> oviposition!!! lactation!!! dubious consent!!!

Hubert’s hands slide over his skin, up his hips and to the front of his stomach which feels  _ full  _ from Hubert’s orgasm. Yet Hubert continues to fill him, holding Ferdinand steady as he comes; more than any human would. 

He must be done soon, surely.

Ferdinand’s body has other ideas though, for as Hubert’s tongue slides across his neck and his fingers circle and rub into his nipples his cock twitches with the over stimulation of arousal. There’s a vague thought in his head that perhaps this is another effect from Hubert’s magic.

“Ferdinand,” Hubert mumbles into the side of his neck, pulling Ferdinand away from his thoughts as he finally pulls himself out with a soft hiss beside Ferdinand’s ear, sliding away from his body until he is able to embrace Ferdinand from the front and pull him close to his chest. 

“You are glorious.” 

The praise makes Ferdinand’s heart throb and he is unable to reply as Hubert leans in to kiss him, his tongue licking at every corner of Ferdinand’s mouth until their noses are pressed together. Hands that previously hovered over his belly sliding up until they are able to grip at his hair and every thought in Ferdinand’s mind is filled with his incredible monster.

“Come, now, I will take you back to our nest.” 

\--

Ferdinand’s mind is hazy but he finds somewhere along the way he doesn’t care for it, especially not as Hubert embraces him so warmly amongst their nest of seaweed and sand. The water laps at his back, a high tide; Ferdinand guesses, as it swirls around him. But he is thankful nonetheless, for it allows Hubert to lay with him, his eel-like tail swishing in the water as Ferdinand wraps his legs around Hubert’s back and tucks his face into the creatures neck, enjoying the comforting feeling of fingers stroking through his hair.

He wonders vaguely what intentions Hubert may have with him, wonders if this is his life now. Is he destined to be a sea creatures pet? It feels romantic in a strange sort of way-- forbidden love, if you will, like those old tales about princesses getting kidnapped and teaching their captors how to love. 

Maybe Hubert will turn him into a creature too. Or maybe they will both return to land one day by some magic spell. 

Ferdinand gasps out loud, breaking his train of thought, as teeth sink into the back of his neck once again. Hubert seems fixated on that particular spot, now bruised and throbbing with the amount of attention Hubert has given it. Yet his tongue darts out to soothe it, and as his hands sneak up Ferdinand’s side arousal washes through his body once more. 

But he is tired, and Hubert seems insistent on touching him for his hands slide down and his tongue sinks into the wound on his shoulder and smears blood across his collar bone.

“Mm..” Ferdinand grunts, shifting where he lays until Hubert sits himself up slightly; his pure black eyes focused on Ferdinand’s shifting. “I tire, Hubert. No more.”

Hubert makes a face, but shifts again, this time making it known that his erection still grows hard as he presses forwards into Ferdinand’s thigh -- leaving a trail of what looks like clear, gel substance that trickles down the inside of Ferdinand’s leg. 

He shudders, and his own abdomen twists in want as Hubert does it again, more of the- the  _ gel-  _ Ferdinand supposes, dripping from his cock and sliding down the inside of Ferdinand’s thigh. Hubert gives another little rut, and this time the softest of ‘ _ pleases’  _ escapes his throat as his tail curls around Ferdinand’s ankle, his hands gripping at his hips.

“Hubert-” It’s tantalisingly dangerous, and maybe that’s why Ferdinand feels his self-restraint being eroded, all despite his stomach still feeling uncomfortably full. But the urge is too strong, and the thought of Hubert taking him without hesitation makes his skin shudder. So maybe that’s why, when Hubert’s fingers wrap around his soft cock again, he raises his hips up into it those rough, webbed hands begin to jerk. 

It’s almost painful, due to his still-very-sensitive body, but as Hubert laps at his throat and holds him  _ so _ steady he finds he does not mind. 

It's like nothing he's felt before, and of course he has experimented -- lonely nights in his bed looking at filthy paintings of handsome men, trailing fingers down his chest and rubbing at his nipples until he grows erect, sliding one hand into his pants to wrap tentative fingers around his cockhead while the other slides between his ass cheeks. Dousing his hands in oil as he fucks himself onto his fingers and gasps into his pillows, imagining all the filthy things the handsome Lord next door would do to him with his wicked smile. But  _ this-  _

_ This _ is everything.

He arches out as Hubert’s hand tightens around his cock, mouth dropping open as Hubert slides against him; in doing so only causing what stiffness is growing between Ferdinand’s legs to rub rougher against Hubert's tail. It’s slick, and wet, just like Huberts own sex which Ferdinand sinks his hands down to grip onto and jerk slowly until his hands are covered in that same clear gel. 

Hubert ruts up into him, his hands sinking around Ferdinand’s back to hold him close as his hips work up more speed as he thrusts into Ferdinand’s palm, more of his gel continuously spilling into Ferdinand’s fist, before, in a fraction of a second, Hubert is pulling away and twisting them around in their nest, spreading Ferdinand’s ass cheeks and in one quick thrust forcing himself inside and then coming.

He comes just as much as he did earlier.

Endlessly pumping the syrupy gel into Ferdinand’s abdomen, warming him from the inside with the sticky fluid as he grips desperately onto Ferdinand’s hips. His cock is wedged inside far too deep for any to spill, and as it fills him Hubert’s hips adjust and grind again while his tail curls and tightens around Ferdinand’s legs.

It almost hurts now as the sticky unpleasantness -- thick and gooey, much like the texture of caramel that sticks to the roof of one’s mouth, fills him, but Ferdinand is still achingly hard and his cock is remaining very much untouched as Hubert’s hands splay across his back and hold him down to keep him from moving.

His stomach bloats, and Ferdinand squirms, shuddering as Hubert finally pulls out with a trail of seed. Yet Hubert must have some amount of empathy, for his fingers slide from where they dig into his back to rub slowly at the dip of his belly -- running circles into the skin and pressing light kisses to his neck, all the while cooing sweet nonsense Ferdinand can’t quite make out. 

It must be his scents because it makes Ferdinand feel oddly fuzzy and warm, and he arches his ass back into Hubert’s tail, letting out a little sigh as the hand grips his waist again and slides down his backside. 

“Please rest, my human. I will be back shortly.” 

Ferdinand feels far too compliant to argue and instead nods as Hubert crawls back around him; pressing the sweetest of kisses against Ferdinand’s bruised lips before he is splashing into the water and his dark shadow is swimming out of sight.

\--

His eyes are barely open by the time Hubert comes back, and his belly hurts far less than it did when he left. Still uncomfortably tight, but warm and full like after a delicious meal. Lips press to his neck, and Ferdinand shifts where he lays to accommodate for Hubert’s hand that slide around the side of his face. 

“How do you feel?” Hubert murmurs, and Ferdinand nods; drunk in a haze of sleepiness as Hubert crawls over him.

“I am tired,” he manages to get out while Hubert nestles into his back, kissing between his shoulder blades and kissing into the reddened spot by his neck again. Ferdinand flinches, and Hubert hushes him with another persistent kiss to the same spot; now raw and red. He presses close, and Ferdinand whines as he feels, again, Hubert’s hardness between his ass cheeks and the endless rutting against his hole until he’s smoothly able to slide inside with a low groan. 

It’s not painful, thanks to the slickness from the fluid lining the walls of his ass, but it is intrusive. Yet despite, as Hubert presses him down into the rocks and angles his hips to slide inside further Ferdinand’s own erection pricks back up and twitches with interest. 

Ferdinand hates how ready his body is for it.

Hubert seems glad for this, for his thrusting picks up with soft little moans against Ferdinand’s ear as he holds him tightly, whining and clawing into Ferdinand’s sides and shifting him around in their nest until he’s able to find the best position to fuck into him. Hubert seems so desperate for it now, his entire demeanour having changed from the first time they had done anything; shattered was his restraint and fearsome energy, instead replaced with this needy, desperate, animalistic creature. 

His tail swishes in the water, and his nails grip and dig deep into Ferdinand’s thighs as he’s coming again; the hot streaks of gel filling Ferdinand until they ooze back out from his ass; leaving him too full and too bloated. 

It seems to satisfy Hubert though and he keens softly into Ferdinand’s shoulder, his hands everywhere as they rub and scratch and smooth over swollen skin; this time focusing especially on Ferdinand’s nipples that swell with arousal as Hubert pinches. 

“Are you mine?”

His voice comes as a surprise, and it’s more ridden with arousal and want than Ferdinand could have ever imagined while he twists his hips and presses deeper; if that is even possible, into Ferdinand’s ass. It feels as if he grows thicker, _longer_ , forcing Ferdinand fuller as they lay in a puddle of sea water and Hubert’s come. 

And despite everything. Despite the  _ filth _ and the  _ wrongness _ of the situation, and the pain in his shoulder that Hubert continues to gnaw on until it bleeds again, he nods; feeling in the back of his mind that something is going to happen. What? He doesn’t know, but he knows that for Hubert to be this  _ wanton  _ it must be important.

“Mmhm, yes.. yours.”

A soft, shrill foreign noise is let out beside his ear and it sounds  _ gleeful _ as Hubert shifts again. He’s rewarded this time too by the hand that fists and tugs at his cock; hardly needing to do it much as a painful orgasm rakes through Ferdinand’s body -- making him arch and cry out as something else…

Something else forces its way between his ass cheeks. 

It burns, incredibly so, and Ferdinand makes an attempt to crawl away from the feeling but Hubert is strong and holds him in place as it happens again. Hubert groans, and rolls his hips as the intrusive object; hard and round slides heavily into his asshole -- aided along by the gel from earlier that begins to now slowly drip down his thighs as the- the  _ eggs _ , Ferdinand realises with a shudder of panic that makes his head dizzy, are laid inside of him.

“Hubert-” he mumbles pathetically, but is only hushed as another egg pushes through; the corners of his eyes welling with tears as it squishes inside of him, filling his belly and stretching his intestines as it moves through his body, bulging under where Hubert’s hands rest and rub circles. More come squelches out from his ass and down the inside of his thigh as Hubert’s hips roll, encouraging three more of the leathery, wet balls down the head of his cock and into Ferdinand’s abdomen. 

They fill him easier now, and with a gush of fluid that dripples back out of him, more are laid into the heat of his bowels as Hubert twists and sinks even deeper inside of him with a low, guttural growl. 

He isn’t sure how long passes, but every so often one of them will burn around the rim of his ass until Hubert tilts him just right and it slides into him as Hubert massages and rubs into his waist.

He shifts uncomfortably, feeling incredibly full and hating how much his chest wells with want when Hubert slips out; with it a long stream of fluidy-cum that spills into the water that has risen higher around Ferdinand’s waist. It can’t be over yet, right? He can be so much better -- he could hold so much more! His belly is only slightly swollen with Hubert’s -- Hubert’s spawn, there’s so much more room down his throat for him.

“You’re perfect.” Hubert mumbles from somewhere beside his ear, and Ferdinand shifts slightly, glancing down at himself where he bloats; his chest once firm now just as swollen as his belly. It must be his hormones, although he is in a body not typically fitted for birth it must know somehow for his tits are puffy and his nipples big and bright pink

“More,” he begs weakly, arching his back out into Hubert’s soft cock, hearing a soft laugh beside his ear as the tongue laps at his neck and hands cradle his full stomach.

“I have no more.” Hubert says back as he slowly slides downwards, “You already hold many, more than I intended. Dozens.”

_ Dozens _ .

Ferdinand didn’t feel that many enter him but nonetheless the thought pleases him and he finds himself proud. 

Proud. That’s something he never would have thought, proud to be full with a creatures eggs. Proud that his tummy is swollen with spawn and come, and proud as Hubert nestles into his neck like a proud father. “Please rest now.” He says, sinking down Ferdinand’s body until his hands are able to rub and knead into his belly causing more of his come from earlier to seep out from his asshole. 

It’s uncomfortable as it trickles, but Ferdinand trusts Hubert to take care of him as his exhaustion takes over and he is stolen by sleep. 

**

_ He is beautiful when he sleeps.  _

Beautiful and full, having taken so many more than any before. In fact, as Hubert watches his sleeping body; perfect and bloated, he finds he could have carried on. He could have kept going, could have kept laying inside of him until his prince burst with come and eggs. 

He gazes across Ferdinand’s body, with his twitching fingers and fluttering eyelids when he dreams in that cute way humans do. His freckled chest swells, plump under his skin that stretches as hi breasts grow unnecessarily full of milk -- from what Hubert supposes is a reaction to his pregnancy and Hubert’s magic.

The thought sends a spark of arousal through him, but he forces it into the back of his head as he resists the urge to reach out and squeeze. He has already had so much fun, but now it is time for Ferdinand. He must give birth, then be taken home to safety before his,  _ their,  _ spawn hatch and try to devour him.

**

He wakes periodically, each time with a tightness in his stomach that makes his head throb, and each time with a hand that rubs and a mouth that kisses until the uneasiness fades away before he is able to drift off again.

This time too, when his eyes blink awake, the feeling of tightness is still there, however it somehow feels better. He shifts to alert Hubert to his rouse and within moments his creature is at his side, pulling himself back up into the nest and readily pressing his face into Ferdinand’s neck as his tail swirls around Ferdinand’s ankles to strokes up his legs. 

"You're awake." Hubert mumbles softly, nosing against Ferdinand’s neck again, sliding between his thighs and protectively rubbing his hands up Ferdinand’s belly until he is able to cup the throbbing roundness of his tummy. "-And how do you feel?" A kiss is pressed to the side of his neck before Hubert is slipping away from him to dive back underwater, appearing moments later with a bundle of seaweed that he drops beside Ferdinand’s naked body. 

"Full." Ferdinand says back softly as Hubert crawls up beside him once again, "I feel.. full." 

Ferdinand shifts slightly in an attempt to sit up, groaning as he feels Hubert’s release inside of him pressing into every crevice of his insides. His thighs tremble, and his stomach clenches so he lays back down with an unsuccessful grunt. Hubert just smiles - his black eyes crinkling and sharp teeth, and Ferdinand throws a pout towards him, wondering what he has to  _ grin  _ over before the side of his neck is being nuzzled into and Hubert is sliding a hand over his belly that makes Ferdinand’s gut twist. 

And whether it's twisting in apprehension for what's to come -- because these eggs inside of him need to come out  _ somehow _ , or whether it twists in want for Hubert's fingers and Hubert's touching Ferdinand does not know.

What he does know, though, is that when Hubert presses a kiss to his neck it makes his heart flutter, and he keens under the touch to which Hubert kisses again. And again. Until there’s kisses being peppered at every spare spot of un-bruised skin that Hubert can find.

"It's almost time." Hubert speaks softly and Ferdinand lets out a soft breath as Hubert continues to press kiss upon kiss into his skin, until Ferdinand is tilting his head so that their lips may find each other. 

Hubert’s tongue smoothes across his own as his teeth catch Ferdinand’s lips, pulling soft whines from deep within his throat. Everything feels overwhelming but  _ good _ , and as Hubert's fingers wind up his chest and rub over his swollen nipples, Ferdinand arches into his touch.

He groans as Hubert twists them, his cock jerking from where it sits flaccid against his bloated belly, gasping into the mouth that eats up his noises while those fingers tug and pull at his tits. There is a pressure under the skin of his breast that Ferdinand can only compare to the feeling in his full stomach. But they’re sensitive, and as Hubert’s fingers twist and rub and  _ squeeze  _ the pressure loosens and they dribble _ something  _ down his chest. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind he wonders  _ how _ , but another twist from Hubert's fingers draws any queries away, for it feels too incredible to question.

"Human bodies are fascinating.." gets mumbled sometime between Huberts mouth leaving his neck and sinking down to kiss at the reddening nub, pulling it into his mouth and giving it a long suck until milk spills from the corners of his mouth. "You react to my magic so well, changing and growing like it's your job." 

Ferdinand’s cock twitches again, gasping as Hubert’s hand finds his other nipple and pinches it, kneading into the flesh until more liquid dribbles out. But then his pleasure is broken with a cry of pain as his organs twist inside of him as they accommodate for the eggs suddenly ready to come out. 

It hurts, but is made bearable by the hand that wraps around his cock and strokes it firm, and the mouth that captures his lips while he groans into them. Hubert’s hand twists on his cock as Ferdinand can feel the first egg crowning, his hips shuddering when it slips free and into the nest of seaweed and sand. 

With it follows the come Hubert had filled him with days earlier, still warm from being inside his body when it spills out and into the water. His backside burns, but he hardly has time to think about it for more eggs slip from his ass, all the while with Hubert kissing him through the discomfort and squeezing his full tits, trying to provide any comfort he can.

There's so many of them, and Ferdinand is exhausted before even half are pushed out; his head dizzy and body sore. They're bigger than they were when they were put inside, and he can feel as they make their way through his system until they eventually squeeze out of him. Praises are mumbled continuously against his neck as Hubert sinks down his body, touching him everywhere and anywhere possible 

"You're so good-" Lips chase his heartbeat, and a tongue slides over his chest to lap up the beads of sweat there; soothing across the swollen mounds of breast as he reaches them and pressing soft kisses to the top of his belly that he watches so fondly. 

Tears grow at the corner of Ferdinand’s eyes but the praise warm him. He can feel too, that he is almost done; so with a sob that bubbles on his lips and with knees that quiver he pushes and the last one slides out and into its home on the nest. And then just like that, Hubert is back at his face and kissing him with a renewed vigour as the remaining come dribbles down his ass crack. 

He feels  _ empty.  _

More tears slip from his cheeks that are quickly kissed away as Hubert coos beside him, and he turns to press his face into his monster’s chest. It is not even that he is no longer full, it’s that now; with his purpose fulfilled, it can only mean one thing.

“I do not wish to leave you,” he says brokenly, and Hubert threads a hand through his hair.

“You must.”

Ferdinand sniffles again and presses closer, “you can use me again- please,” he is surprised with himself at how much he does not want to leave. How much he enjoys the feeling of being here, being  _ kept.  _ Safe, warm and looked after, his responsibilities of home gone and instead replaced with being a pet. 

“I intend to.” Hubert says beside his ear, and it pulls Ferdinand’s head up from where he nestles it in Hubert’s chest, eyes glossy and wide as he waits for Hubert to continue. “But for now, you must return home. Our spawn, when they hatch, will not hesitate to feast on what is weaker than them and that right now, is you, my love.” Hubert speaks so fondly for something so inhumane. “But when they are gone and it is safe for you, I will return. I assure you that.” 

It makes sense, and with a sniffle Ferdinand nods his head and presses a wet kiss to Hubert’s sternum. “Visit me, please. I will miss you.”

The hand runs through his hair again in an unspoken promise, claws snagging in knots and fingers rubbing against the base of his skull until Ferdinand can feel himself sinking into sleep again.

Ferdinand tilts into his hand, turning his head upwards and reaching pathetically towards Hubert’s shoulders until he’s able to pull him in close enough to wrap his arms tightly around Hubert’s neck and keep him there. 

“Hubert,” he says weakly and he can hardly recognise his own voice as he presses his forehead to Hubert’s, voice coming in soft pants as Hubert’s fingers slide down his side and trail over his ass --  _ oh _ , his poor ass. His hole is so stretched, and Hubert’s claws circle until they dip inside and pull a strangled moan from Ferdinand’s throat as he throws his head back. 

Hubert takes the opportunity to kiss his neck again, and once more Ferdinand is shuddering -- wondering vaguely when his dick had grown hard between his abdomen and Hubert’s tail and wondering when three of Hubert’s fingers had slid into him. 

He gasps out and somewhere between moaning and gasping out Hubert’s name his voice had turned into a sob, so sob he does -- all the while digging his fingers into Hubert’s back and holding onto him for dear life. 

“My chest-” he whimpers, another sob being pulled from him as Hubert’s fourth finger slips inside of him and curls into his abused prostate, “please touch it-” 

So Hubert does, wordlessly, with his spare hand once gripped in Ferdinand’s hair. 

He trails it down Ferdinand’s chest, finds his still swollen tits and squeezes them until they dribble milky white liquid. He pulls at his nipples; red and sore and fucks his fingers into the same poor spot inside of Ferdinand’s ass, and Ferdinand comes. 

Harder than he has come before.

His body shakes and he tightens his legs, thighs hard with muscle, around Hubert’s tail as he ruts backwards into the hand. White streaks his chest as his cock remains untouched and he throws his head back while his body shudders and twitches and his muscles feel heavy with sleep.

Hubert’s fingers slide from his sore ass at some point with another low groan from Ferdinand, but his hands remain on Ferdinand’s chest squeezing as he whispers sweet nothings beside Ferdinand’s ear until he can feel sleep claiming his body.

Hubert’s voice is soothing as he feels himself fading off, focusing on those words Hubert speaks into his skin and against his chest as he licks the come from his skin, mumbling and praising and whispering about how this was never his intention, and how Ferdinand was the first--  _ is _ the first to be let go.

And will be the first for him to meet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far then I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a comment or a like or message me on twitter @captainjinx_ and tell me what you thought :) 
> 
> A massive thank you to @oversized_frog for the invention of this spectacular au and @diebreado for being my wonderful beta, I couldn't have written this without you both ww <3

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to @diebreado for beta'ing this for me i owe you my entire life and THANK YOU @oversized_frog for the incredible idea and ur wonderful drawings that inspired this entire fic ♡


End file.
